Tennant
by ladyasile
Summary: Things go awry when someone decides to meddle in the art of matchmaking. Snupin.


**Tennant**

* * *

It dawned on him.

It dawned on him the moment the werewolf's mouth closed with a piece of milk chocolate inside. Then, without expecting it, the man made the most erotic sound he had ever heard. Now he was wishing they had more chocolates. The box of chocolates that had united them for an unusual period was now empty. Their brief moment of peace should have been over the instant Lupin had finished the piece of chocolate.

Yet there he remained. He sat opposite of him, in Lupin's class, where anyone could walk in on them. That still had not stopped him from entering the classroom. Nor did he refuse to sit and talk after Lupin had found the chocolates he had bought for him on a convenient place.

"What a nice gesture for a professor, don't you agree?" asked Lupin, giving him a wide grin.

Sure, he had forged a student's signature on the tag, but it was for the best. If he had given the chocolates to Lupin directly, the man might have thought something was up. Leaving the tag blank would have also been bad. Lupin might have thought it was a prank and would have disposed of them immediately.

It was all for the sake of sitting next to the man and talking to him. The sitting part was unproblematic, but the talking… At the very least, he managed not to completely offend the man. Perhaps he had angered him when Black's name came into their conversation. In his defense, he did do his best to quiet down his rant so that it went on for no more than ten minutes. That was an improvement, if he did say so himself.

Managing not to scowl, he nodded. "It served its purpose," he said. Not being able to claim responsibility for the bright smile was difficult. It was exactly like having someone stealing his potions.

Lupin smiled at his response. "Did you like them?"

"Lupin, they were meant for you. If I like them is not what matters," he answered, avoiding the man's beautiful eyes. Did they have to be so captivating? As for the chocolates, well, they were tasty. Obviously, they were not on his mind most of the time. Neither was thinking. Thank Merlin he was not drooling like a mindless and lustful zombie!

"You have a point, but I did share them with you. You're entitled to your opinion, you know," he spoke as he straightened himself. "Severus, you always have an opinion," he added, trying to hide his amusement, as if laughter would offend Severus.

It was true, though. For nearly every topic, one could think of, he would find his opinion, and more often than not share it. However, having opinions and sharing some of them often lead him to making enemies. If not enemies, then it certainly did not help him socially. Right now, he needed to be civil and liked.

He should not have had trouble with making small talk. Albeit, most of the time he had to make small talk was in front of Death Eaters, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Order. He had practice, though. Yet all the practice was ineffective because right at that moment he noticed how near he was to Lupin. From there he could see a fleck of chocolate near the man's lips.

Those perfect lips. No, they were not perfect as in everyone noticed them, but they were perfect in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, which he had observed already, they were lingering on him. They were vivid, but stray locks of hair prevented him from seeing them plainly.

Why did they look at something so unlike him? Severus frowned. Cursing himself, he snapped out of his trance after finally realizing why Lupin gawked at him. He had taken far too long to speak. More than too long, evidently, because he had forgotten the question. Had there even been a question?

Composing himself, Severus cleared his throat. While he did so, his mind vaguely caught a hold of the topic. They were having a conversation about the chocolates. "Considering they're sweets, they were adequate," he said, hoping it would fit into their conversation.

"Right," responded Lupin, who was now looking concerned. "Are you feeling well, Severus?"

How could he possibly answer the question? True, he was off, but it was because chocolate lover in front of him was in front him. "Well, yes. Are you feeling well?" Directly after asking, he wondered if it were possible to re-do everything.

"I'm certainly not acting peculiar, but yes." Sighing, Lupin brought his elbows to his knees, leaned in, and made eye contact with him. "If it's truly ghastly for you to speak to me, then perhaps we should stop for today. I do have essays to grade, and I do not want you to feel obligated to speak to me. You must have plenty of assignments to grade, eh?"

Just like that, their private time was over.

Deciding it was time to quit for today, Severus nodded in agreement. "I'll leave you to grade then," he said, wishing things would have gone differently.

As he opened the door, Lupin coughed, probably to get his attention. Severus was not sure until Lupin called out his name. "Severus…" Turning around, he eyed the man and waited. "Thank you for the company and…" Bowing his head, Lupin bit his lip.

Severus did not know why the man was being hesitant. He only hoped it was due to something good. "Goodnight, Severus," he finished with a soft shade of red blooming across his face.

Unable to do anything else, Severus left.

The night had not been kind to him, but he hoped Lupin had slept well. All night he could not help but think too much. They were all thoughts on his future, most were on the possibility that he and Lupin would end up together. It was not very farfetched. He had already confirmed Lupin's sexual orientation, which was easy because of Black. Now he just needed to do the rest.

"Good morning, Snape!"

As whenever that shrill voice entered his ears, Severus groaned. It was far too early to be bothered, and he was far too dejected to put up a fight. He fiercely wondered if it were possible to ignore someone by just closing one's eyes. Feeling the hug of doom, he realized it was too late.

"Tennant," he hissed.

"I'm so glad you remembered my name. Now, get dressed and go eat something. You've got a demanding schedule today," his 'assistant' said as he pulled the sheets off him.

The man was something to look at. He was tall, good-looking, and had the most child-like eyes Snape had ever seen. Yes, he was good eye candy, but he was immensely annoying. From the first moment Severus met him, he knew there would be trouble. It was all a matter of time.

Okay, so there had not been any major accidents, but there were some minor. For example, after Tennant and he had met, the incident with the hot soup took place. That was followed by the near demise of his manhood, which to date was the most traumatic. It was hard to believe that his aid was responsible for all of that. At first, it had been, but he quickly changed his mind. Surprisingly, Tennant was only clumsy when it came to other people, not himself. He never tripped, fell, or nearly killed himself. The man had luck. Snape apparently had bad luck. Out of all the people they could have assigned to look after him, he was stuck with the most annoying one.

Grinning too widely, Tennant 'helped' Snape up and walked him over to the dresser, where he had placed the professor's attire for the day. Then again, maybe he had been the only one who did not give a damn about Snape's past. Dumbledore was still a sore subject amongst most wizards and witches. Perhaps he was not a bad choice after all.

"Don't you look dashing? I told you these were the right robes for you. You look menacing, but striking at the same time. I do not understand why you hesitated to let me buy you robes. It is the best I have seen you look. Now then, do you want me to style your hair? How do you feel about cosmetics?"

Right at the very end, the man managed to take a breath in. Severus pounced and took hold of the opportunity. "I do not wear cosmetics," he told the man, doing his best to send the deadliest glare he could.

It had no impact on the man. "Okay, so you don't like them. One day, Severus Snape, you will see," he responded. Severus shuddered. After practically letting the man dress him, he knew there was little chance to deter the man from his ridiculous goal. "Oh, so how did your day go yesterday?" Tennant winked at him. "Did the chocolates work?" he asked, jabbing him gently on the ribs.

Scowling, Snape stepped away from the man. "That is none of your business, Tennant. Now run along before I hex you," he ordered.

"Ah, I love you, too, you devil!" Tennant shouted. He grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him over to the mirror. "Look, admire, and be envied," he told him as if he were advertising a hideous smelling cologne. "I will leave you alone now, but not because you ordered me to. Unbelievably, I have work to do. I'll check in on you later." He grabbed his coat from the floor and began to walk away. "Oh, is there anything you'd like?"

Snape shook his head and soon after Tennant was gone. At last, there was peace. There was that and a mirror in front of him. From the way his assistant dressed, he had never guessed he was actually good at picking clothes for others. It was not that dressed horribly, but his style was not suited for Snape's taste. Tennant was right, however. This was the best Snape had ever looked. He would never tell anyone that, though.

Attempting to keep the corners of his mouth still, he exited his residence. Gradually, that is how he would face the day.

Rushed hushed voices were the loudest, in his opinion. More so when they belonged to panicking students, who now were trying desperately to not mess up the potion assigned. Glancing down at an empty desk, Snape decided it was time to scare the nitwits again by walking around the room. Oh, how they feared him whenever he paid too much attention to their petty progress.

As he stood up, all of the students sitting the closest to him drew collective breaths in. However, before he could take even a single step, the door to his classroom opened. None of the students noticed, but he did. There, in the doorway stood Lupin, looking more than dashing and more than… Was he panting? If the touches of rose on his cheeks were anything to go by, he was.

Creasing his brow, Snape walked to the front of his desk and shared a look with Lupin. There was something bothering him, but what?

Thankfully, Lupin began to walk towards him. He would have an answer now, but he hoped it was something that he could deal with.

"Lupin," he whispered, trying not to alarm the students, who were gawking at them. "Let's go into my--"

Grasping his head gently, Remus lowered him and kissed him.

In the background, he heard the brats gasp. Honestly, though, he did not blame them. If reversed, he would do the same, too.

The kiss did not last long. Lupin released his lips and looked at him, hands still clutching his head. Then, without warning, Lupin latched on him again. This time the kiss was less innocent. Somehow, Lupin's tongue had gotten past his lips and into his mouth. More interesting, however, was what his tongue was doing.

Resisting the kiss, Snape pushed himself away. His eyes lingered on Lupin briefly before opening his mouth. There were no words, though, because right after the kiss had been broken, Lupin walked out of the room. Although most of the students had watched the man walk out, some of them remained gawking at him.

With Lupin out of sight, Snape was able to move. "Class dismissed," he uttered, walking out of the classroom before they did. On his way out, he heard some of the students laughing, while others murmured about the kiss.

"Fuck," he muttered, seeing no sign of Lupin. It is not as if he had a five-minute head start. "Lupin." Severus resumed his walk down the corridor, heading toward Lupin's classroom rapidly.

As he turned the corner, he collided against the giver of death hugs. "Snape, I was just coming to get you!" he shouted, merrily. His voice sounded like bricks breaking through windows. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling any signs of sickness? Alternatively, perhaps you are feeling giddy, are you? Oh, wait! You're red in the face!" he pointed out by poking Snape's cheek. "Dare I ask why?"

Snatching up the man's hand, Snape twisted it so it was behind him. "Listen, you annoying pest, get out of my way before I kill you. No one should ever have to put up with you, insolent horror," he said, pushing his aid against the wall.

Struggling against him, Tennant broke free. "I don't rightly agree with that, sir, but you're entitled to your opinion. Now then, there's something I'm afraid I have to disclose," he stated, backing away from the man in his custody. "It's very important, but I'm afraid… of you," he finished.

"Whatever it is you can shove it up your arse. I have someone I need to find." Snape began to walk until Tennant cleared his throat and divulged what he needed to say.

"You're going after Professor Lupin, correct? He must have done something to you, or with you, take your pick. That was my fault, sir."

Turning, Snape crossed his arms. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Swallowing, Tennant shifted his feet. He bowed his head and began to talk. "You must understand," he began, but quickly took back his words. "Alright, you don't have to, but it was an innocent mishap. You are brilliant, and I could learn plenty from you. The truth is, sir, I might have experimented with a p-potion. Well, I NEVER imagined something would go, well, w-wrong. Unfortunately, something did go wrong."

Tennant cleared his throat. "You must now know why he did what he did. What did he do, sir?" he asked, drawing attention away from his mistake.

The innocence in his eyes could have melted hearts. Even the syrupy voice he used could have made someone overlook his irresponsibility. Both, however, failed to work with the livid professor. "What potion did you muck up?" From Snape's standpoint, he could either hex the man, kill him (which was his favorite thus far), or he could fix everything and get Lupin back to normal.

"About that…" Snape did not like the sound of that. "Eh, you see, I was trying to come up with a new potion. So it's kind of experimental," he answered, giving a Snape a small laugh at the end. If the man was trying to make light of the situation, he was going about it the wrong way. All it did was rattle Snape even more.

"It's obvious to me that you have feelings - good feelings- for Professor Lupin, so I wanted to lend a hand. Come now, it is not that bad. All I did was whip up a potion so he could love you. It was in the name of love! That is never bad. In fact, I beseech you; find me an example of one. Go on then. Can't do it, right?"

Deciding against playing Tennant's games, he asked, "Do you know the consequences of it? Approximately, how long do you think it takes the effects to cease? And how the hell did you administer it?"

"I stirred it into his coffee. It was last night's coffee, though. It should have worn off by now, because it only lasts a couple of hours. Then again, he is a werewolf. I overlooked that fact. As far as I know, there are no consequences. It's pretty weak compared to Armortentia."

Snape nodded before turning around. He heard Tennant exhale and step away. With a flick of his wand, he struck the man, rendering him immobile. He would deal with him later, after sorting everything out.

Opening the door to Lupin's classroom, he saw it empty. It was too early to decide whether it was good or bad. After stepping in, he closed the door behind him. Inspecting around, he took out his want, just to be safe. There was no telling what Tennant's potion might have done. More than enough light entered the room, so his eyes were able to see perfectly.

Climbing up the small staircase, he looked inside the office and found Lupin sitting in his chair. From the look of it, he was grading papers. Frowning, Snape cleared his throat. "Lupin," he called out, warily.

Lifting his head, Lupin's eyes met his. "Severus, you came," he replied.

After seconds of tranquility, Severus nodded. "You were expecting me?" he asked, putting away his wand. Lupin's eyes showed no sign of being under the influence of a potion. He doubted Tennant was able to make something that lasted long. Besides, if Lupin attacked, he could easily overpower him. At least, that is what he made himself believe.

Smiling, Lupin nodded. "Horatio Tennant - he is your assistant?" After Snape nodded, Lupin continued. "Has he admitted something to you?"

"After creating a potion, he decided to test it out on you," answered Snape.

"Did he tell you what kind of potion it was?" he asked, glancing at him sideways. After another nod from the Potion's professor, he continued. "Was it all his idea?"

"Yes."

"I thought so," admitted Lupin, grinning. "That is why I never drank the coffee. Your assistant needs to be more discreet, Severus."

Rolling his eyes, Severus shook his head. "He needs to grow a brain and mind his own life, not others'," he added. His eyes widened for a brief moment. "Did you say you never drank the coffee?"

Getting himself out of the chair, Lupin walked over to him. "Yes, Severus," he responded as he neared him.

They were too close. Severus could smell Remus, who indeed was a chocolate lover, unless he rubbed on a chocolate scented lotion. Without exchanging words, Remus leaned up against him and kissed him once again. Their third kiss mimicked their second, sans the gawking students.

Severus felt ready to admit what he had realized the day before. Not even the fear of Lupin rejecting him was enough to stop him.

Lupin's hands roamed his chest, caressing him, and if Snape was not mistaking, they felt like they were teasing him. Indeed, while one hand stroked his neck, the other slithered past his chest and to his groin. Either his cock was taking over or Lupin had enchanted him. No, he was enjoying the feel of Lupin's hand far too much to be under his control.

"So I guess it worked out for you both, huh?" Tennant asked, surprising them both.

Quickly, Lupin pulled his hand away. Snape exhaled a quiet breath, while trying to think of a way to make Tennant vanish eternally.

"Fuck off, Tennant." Snape and Lupin took out their wands and aimed them squarely on their intruder.

"What he means is you better get out before something awful happens," Lupin translated, although he was certain even Tennant knew what Snape meant.

Chuckling, the aid nodded. "I get it. You both want privacy so you can declare your undying love for each other and make love. How sweet," he said. Winking at Snape he added, "Give me the details later, alright, sir?" He walked out of the room and closed the door to Lupin's office. They heard his footfalls continue. As they waited to hear the other door close, they heard Tennant shout out, "Lock the door next time!"

"How harshly do you think they'll punish me if I rid the world of him?" Snape asked the man in his arms.

Shrugging, Lupin answered, "I suggest you send him back. Does he still need to care for you? It has been over three years since Voldemort died."

"Sending him back is not an option. I've been trying to do that since I met him."

"Hm, are you sure he's still licensed?"

"Let's worry about getting rid of him later. Right now, there's something I need to do," Snape replied, giving Lupin a look that made him moan slightly.

With Tennant out of their minds, they made love.

End.**

* * *

**

**Prompt: In the middle of Potions class, Lupin comes in the room and kisses Snape, then leaves. You must include chocolate and a love potion.**

All credit for this story goes to Jeannie122. She made up the prompt and gave me a due date. Thank you, my friend! I apologize for making you wait for this crap. :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
